


Facebook Time 01

by mirrorflake



Category: I AM WILDCAT fiction, MiniLadd Fiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: I don't know what to do with my life, I love this pairing so much too, M/M, They need more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorflake/pseuds/mirrorflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Wildcat and Mini are on Facebook, shit talking each other when a certain Wendy joins in the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Time 01

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more attention and I am going to give them that!
> 
> PS: This is for pyroscorpion who ships this pairing so much too <3 I promise to write more WildMini :D

_**[fic] Facebook Time** _

 

 

 **I Am Tyler**  ►  **Craig Ladd**  
Hey, bitch. Your birthday is nearing. How old are you? 23? 25? Damn, you're really old now, aren't you? And yet you're still acting like an asshole.  
Like • Comment • 15 December 2014 at 01:14           
**Craig Ladd**  Bitch fuck I've warned you many times not to disclose that birthday here on my wall for fuck's sake! Damn, bitch how are you doing?  
**I Am Tyler**  There you go again with your troll stupidities. Aren't you getting tired of that? You're gonna get older, and here you are acting inversely to that. Shit's got through you, huh?  
**Craig Ladd**   Bitch, please. I have matured enough... I know my limits and shit, and I certainly don't give a fuck what you say about my age. Fuck you. How are you doing there?  
**I Am Tyler**  You've matured? Wow. I'm not even drunk yet but I'm seeing illusions already. Bitch, fuck you. I'm fine here, about to get drunk and get laid this midnight. How about you, bitch?  
**Craig Ladd**  Yes. I've matured. Problem with that, bitch? :D Whoa, I'm so goddamn jealous. I wanna get drunk too! Not get laid, bitch. I'm not a whore lol. I'm fine here. Just woke up. I haven't even had lunch yet.   
**I Am Tyler** Oh, well. Your ignorance has blinded you to that miserable fact that you're still stubborn and immature as ever. You just don't ask to get drunk, you have to earn it! Bitch, please!  
**Craig Ladd**  Please. You're not a psychologist to judge my well-being and shit. You're a shit! A goddamn shit. Sue me, I don't care.  
**I Am Tyler** Whatever. Gotta go now, fucker. Bye.  
**Craig Ladd**  K, slut.  
  
  
**I Am Tyler**  ►  **Craig Ladd**  
"Psychopathic disregard for others, narcissistic world-view punctuated by self-obsessive disorders."  
Like • Comment • 23 December 2014 at 06:40           
**Craig Ladd**  What's that? Your psychology test result? Haha   
**I Am Tyler**  You bet your goddamn ass it is.  
**Craig Ladd** BWAHAHHAHAHAHA! Dude, you fucked up. I told you you're having some problems.   
**I Am Tyler**  Bitch, fuck you. That pathetic psychologist is indeed a psycho. I need to be tested to another lab with another doctor. Shit's fucked up.   
**Craig Ladd**  Oh come on... hahaha! One test is enough..  
  
  
**I Am Tyler**  ►  **Craig Ladd**  
Does the "Parental Advisory: EXPLICIT FUCKING CONTENT" appeal to you?  
Like • Comment • 1 January 2015 at 08:10           
**Craig Ladd**  Hell yes! At least the parents know that it's full of explicit contents  
**I Am Tyler** We need to have a fucking ad. Damn. I need to get laid. It's Saturday night here and I'm all fucking alone doing this business shit.  
**Craig Ladd**   Please.Even if I were as busy as you, I'd still not get myself laid haha! It's too tiring lol. Ooh ten cases. You'll live, bitch. and it's my fucking birthday soon.. so greet me in time ok. Just because. Haha  
**I Am Tyler**   Man, vaginas are my stress-reliever. I can't fucking believe you don't know that. And you're my fucking best friend!? Shit's fucked up. No, ten cases are only just a warmup. I need at least 25, for fuck's sake.  
**I Am Tyler**   Oh, okay. I will greet you alright. Don't fucking rush me, bitch.  
**Craig Ladd**  Hahahah! Of course, I know. You live and breathe vaginas, right? Damn, bitch. You straight hahah! We're still bros, right, bro? Oh. You fucking drunkard. I think I'll die in 15, but 25 cases?! Hahah! You a god, bitch! A god!  
  
  
**I Am Tyler** ►  **Craig Ladd**  
Dude, what the fuck. I barely got in time. I just wanna greet you a last-minute Happy Birthday. Damn. I know I'm a little late in your local time, but here it's still January 7 anyway. More bitches and cunts for you, bro. Stay fucking brutal.  
Like • Comment • 8 January 2015 at 08:14       
**Craig Ladd**  Naw. You were the first to greet me lol. It's okay. I don't want bitches and cunts. I want ice cream and pizza. And I'll stay fucking brutal as you said so.  
**Wendy Lim**  Yah :O Omg sorry If I'm ruining the moment .. but is that how you wish a happy b day to someone ?? IS U SRS ??!!! Woaah , I guess being nice to u means torturing you o.O   
  
yeah Craig~ ice cream and pizza is gr8 :D don't listen to that dude :D   
and seriously :D no need for being brutal @_@  
**Craig Ladd**  Wen - It's okay. Don't have a fight with Tyler.  
**I Am Tyler** Bitch, exactly what the fuck is your problem? Craig and I are talking here and you're just gonna barge in like that? Who the fuck are you anyway? Hey, Craig, do you know this bitch? Does she have any business with me as to tell me what to do and say? What a pathetic slut.  
**Craig Ladd**  Calm down, bitch. She's my friend. And she's no slut. Please leave Wendy alone, Tyler. -.-  
**I Am Tyler** I don't give a fuck if she's your wife. She should know her place. And she should know better not to interrupt me. Damn, maybe that slut has a crush on you. That explains the over-protectiveness she displayed. Hey, Wendy Bitch, are you Craig's bitch? Congratulations. And I've got news for you: you just messed with the wrong guy.  
**Craig Ladd** Stop it. Just stop it! Fuck's sake, bitch. Calm down. She didn't mean it. -.- Just shut the fuck up. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me.  
**I Am Tyler**  And Wendy Bitch, please check your grammar. "IS U SRS"? You learned that watching The Slut Show? Did you even go to a proper and competent school to learn? Or are you just a slut asking for penises and cumshots that will satisfy your stupidity? Please ask your parents if they intentionally and willfully brought you into this world. And also ask them if they ever thought of abortion when you were nothing but just a fucking retarded pool of blood inside your Mom. Please ask them these. Oh, and one more thing. FUCK YOU.  
**Wendy Lim** xD Wtf .. You're seriously angry aren't ya ?   
I just said sorry :D I just couldn't pass by ur status without getting pissed off .. and seriously .. you're the one who has a problem here ..   
I don't actually have a crush on anyone .. beside i'm not over-protective .. Craig can handle himself really well ..   
and seriously " More bitches and cunts" guess who's the bitch here .. i know my place .. and i know it's not among a person like you .. ur level isn't even close to mine ..   
grammar .. i know grammar good enough  
you don't like "IS U SRS" ? i won't make you sad then " R U SRS "   
happy :)  
**Wendy Lim**  Thanks, Craig :) n sorry for barging like that -_- i said all i have i won't reply anymore .. sorry .  
**Craig Ladd** Yeah. Tyler's angry.. Hahah! It's okay. Sorry for his words   
**I Am Tyler** Does my typing bother you? Because this is the way I type my words, stupid. And I'm not pissed off, not to the likes of you. You are seriously not even in my average level. And indeed I have a problem here. My problem is a barging bitch who has no business here in the first place. Fucking idiot. If you knew your place, you should have stayed away from this conversation between me and Craig. You fucking idiot. And if you're gonna talk to me, you should fucking fix your grammar. Fucking idiot. And guess what? You're the biggest bitch I've met so far. Fucking idiot.  
**Craig Ladd**  Tyler, you fucking bitch. Stop this right now. For fuck's sake. Leave her alone. We're friends. And you and I are the best of friends. And I don't want my friends fighting with each other.. shit.  
**I Am Tyler**  Whatever. Bye again, bitch. My iPad rang and told me something's up. I didn't know it was just this idiotic Wendy Lim. What a waste of fucking time.  
**Craig Ladd**  Yeah, yeah. Take care, Tyler.  
  
  
**I Am Tyler**  ►  **Craig Ladd**  
I'm out now, bitch. It's been fun. And I missed having a conversation with you. I'll leave you now, Craig. And happy birthday again. Keep it fucking brutal!  
Like • Comment • 8 January 2015 at 01:10      
**Craig Ladd**  Loool! You're very talkative in our chat hahah! Ain't nothin that's gunna stop you. Okay, bitch. Bye. Okay, I will keep it brutal. ;D  
  
  
**I Am Tyler**  ►  **Craig Ladd**  
Just stale farts and ghosts here. Nothing to do. Fuck off, bye. I'll fucking squeeze my share of tits tonight, bitch. Nice talking to ya again.  
Like • Comment • 13 January 2015 at 02:14       
**Craig Ladd**  Oh god sorry I just did something. Lol. I just masturbated.. lol  
  
  
  
**I Am Tyler** ►  **Craig Ladd**  
Are you two fighting?  
Like • Comment • 15 January 2015 at 01:23       
**Craig Ladd** No. And even if we were, would i talk to you about it?  
**I Am Tyler**  Cute. You two ARE fighting. I never thought you'd reach this level.  
**Craig Ladd** Bitch, fuck you. Really.  
**I Am Tyler** How hard, asshole?  
  
  
**Craig Ladd**  ►  **I Am Tyler**  
You cuntfaced bitch.  
Like • Comment • 19 January 2015 at 03:19      
  
  
**I Am Tyler ► Craig Ladd**  
"Don't tase me, bro." Those were your last words before passing out drunk. I will yank your pants off in public, fucker.  
Like • Comment • 25 January 2015 at 09:14       
**Craig Ladd**  Goddamn you, fucker.  
  
  
  
**I Am Tyler ► Craig Ladd**  
I'm going home straight to you. Wait for me, bitch.  
Like • Comment • 27 January 2015 at 05:30

 

 **Craig Ladd ► I Am Tyler**  
About time, slut  <3  
Like • Comment • 27 January 2015 at 05:32

 

 

 

 


End file.
